


Filled Up

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Ace getting a creampie from Trey. That's about it!
Relationships: Trey Clover/Ace Trappola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> My body went on autopilot and before I knew it, I wrote this in like two hours. I dont even know why.

"Ah-! Gh… Mph…"

Ace shuddered as slick fingers invaded his entrance. His hair more of a mess than usual, and his flustered face buried in a pillow as he laid on his stomach. He felt a hand slide under his lower half and feel it push upwards.

"Could you… pick yourself up a bit, Ace?" Trey asked, bare as the day he was born. His cock stood up proudly, demanding attention, but the clover suit must wait.

"F...fine," said the redhead, picking himself up by the knees. He gasped sharply as he moved with those fingers still inside, feeling those digits rub against his trembling walls. He arched his back and moved the pillow to be held in a more comfortable position. 

Trey watched with great interest as his lubed fingers went deeper and deeper. Two of them, right down to the knuckle. He listened to the soft squelching as he thrusts them in and out, spreading them as to stretch out Ace. He curled his fingers deep and suddenly felt Ace clamp around his digits with a quiet yelp.

"Ace?" His voice dripped with concern.

"Th-there, Trey…" The redhead turns his head to look at his upperclassman, eyes desperate. He shuddered, "Do that again…"

Yellow eyes behind glass stared down at the trembling figure, and his fingers acted on their own. Back and forth, Trey finds a soft speed to start until gradually getting faster and faster. He balanced himself with his free arm, leaning forward from the side to take a look at the other. 

Ace panted heavily, holding onto the pillow tightly as Trey's fingers continued their assault. His body jerked backwards each time they brushed against his spot, causing them to hit it harder. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks from red, glazed-over eyes.

"Trey-! T-Trey, wait-! I-"

Just like that, Ace suddenly felt empty. The rush of desperation ran through his body, screaming at him to keep chasing that pleasure. He picked his head off the canopy bed, about to complain before he felt a hand upon his lower cheek.

"Patience, Ace…"

With a soft  _ click  _ from a bottle, Trey poured a generous amount of lube onto his shaft. Quickly forgetting the small bottle to the side, he rubbed himself a few times before pressing against Ace's hole. He pushed in with an agonizingly slow pace, Ace feeling restless, on account the Heart suit student was trying to move his hips back to make this quicker. He grunted in annoyance as Trey held him by the hips, keeping him in place.

"Damn it-  _ Hff-!!" _

With a smack of skin to skin, Trey buried himself as deep as he could. He hissed at the sudden tightness around him, feeling Ace trembling in his grasp.

"F-fuck-! Trey-!!"

Ace pulled his head back, eyes rolling back as a wave of euphoria washed over him. His body wouldn't listen, practically fucking himself on Trey's dick as white ropes decorated the red sheets of the bed.

"Tight-" Grunted the upperclassman, his own hips gaining a mind of their own. Trey's voice sent vibrations to Ace's chest, "Sorry for this, but-!"

His hips moved at a relentless pace. Large hands held onto the other tightly, controlling Ace's movement. He panted heavily as sweat dripped down his bare skin, yellow eyes practically glowing at the sight of his dick sliding in and out of this tight channel.

Words no longer escape from Ace's drooling lips. Not when he couldn't stop cumming. Trey hitting his spot dead on and handling his body, his mind went blank from the pleasure of it all. Wet and sticky all over, his eyelids drooped as Trey showed no signs of stopping. Ace, overwhelmed by euphoria, could only sob, his sounds mixing with the cacophony of obscenity.

It wasn't until strong arms wrapped themselves around his body that Ace cried out. Trey held him close, latching his teeth onto the other's shoulder. With his body trapped in place, Ace could feel the rush of warmth fill his insides. He could feel each pulse and throb from Trey keeping still, and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He whimpered, his sight blurry from tears.

"Ace…?" Trey's voice brought him back from the haziness. 

Ace propped himself by his forearms, looking back to see Trey over his bitten shoulder. Without another word, their lips connected, eyes fluttering shut. The heart suit student felt quite full- overflowing even. Tongues dancing feverishly with each other before Trey pulled away. Ace shuddered at the sight of those eyes behind crooked glasses. The other licked his lips, and before Ace could process it, he was suddenly on his back.

"Eh-?!" Hands kept his knees apart, legs spread and parts exposed.

Ace could feel his hole dripping out Trey's seed, and he watched as the other lines himself up again. Trey, holding Ace's legs to his sides, heaved and invaded once again. Ace yelped, his sensitive body tensing up quickly, clamping down on Trey.

A low chuckle escaped from the green-haired student, "I'm not quite done yet…"

Ace could only hold onto the red sheets with glossy eyes. He wrapped his legs around Trey's waist, keeping him close. He gave a dazed smile, "Then finish what you started."

The heart suit regretted saying that, but at the same time, he didn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself: You'd think a Divus stan would be posting Divus content more
> 
> Also me @ myself: Write ships no one fuckin asked for and probably start new agendas in the process


End file.
